


3Moments

by lionessvalenti



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little moments that make up a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/gifts).



"I don't think this is a good idea," Lito whispered. "This could be putting all of our lives in danger."  
Hernando chuckled as he poured a glass of wine. "This is life, we take risks."  
"It's too far. Can't you--"  
"We said she could, and we have to stand by it."  
Lito buried his face in his hands. "I regret everything."  
Daniela slammed down the knife she was using to chop onions. "I'm just cooking! Stop acting like I'm shoving you from a plane!"  
"We have a better chance of survival from the plane!" Lito replied, and Hernando just laughed.

 

Daniela had taken one step into the house when she stopped in her tracks to watch Lito and Hernando making out on the couch. Hernando's glasses were tossed aside, and Lito's hands were cupping his face. They were so tender, she could only watch.  
Hernando must have felt her presence because he looked up. He held a hand out to her. "Won't you join us?"  
"I didn't want to intrude," she replied.  
Lito laughed. "When has that stopped you?"  
She hesitated, but only for a second before she laughed and joined them, wrapping herself up in their tangle of arms.

 

Hernando woke to an empty bed. It was ten after two in the morning. He was used to late nights, but everyone had been home when he went to sleep.  
He made his way to the living room, where all the lights were still burning. Lito and Daniela were both asleep, script pages strewn about the sofa around them. Lito was spread out, each limb in a different direction, and Daniela was curled in a ball, her head mashed between his shoulder and the back of the couch.  
Hernando smiled, grabbed a blanket from the armchair, and covered them both.


End file.
